1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to respiratory or face mask with improved breathability and wearability.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of respiratory face masks have been patented. A major problem facing the respiratory or face mask is the accumulation of carbon dioxide in the mask chamber. This accumulation, if not effectively discharged from the mask can be dangerous for the wearer.
Various methods have then been proposed to overcome the problem. The use of a discharge valve may help in discharging the exhaled gas given out by the wearer but it also discharges other contaminants carried by the wearer into the surrounding. Some other improved respiratory masks are costly to manufacture. A low cost respiratory face mask with improved breathability is desired.
The present invention obviates the need for a valve and employs the existing filter layers in the mask and introduces a spacer to address this issue.